Yes, my lord
by Shayera Todd Kaplan
Summary: Resulta que Mikey, accidentalmente dos días antes del 31 de octubre, invoca a una hermosa demonio a quien nombra Rachel. Ella le dice que deberá darle su alma a cambio de algo, por lo cual Mikey le pide un deseo: hacerla sonreír.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, my lord**

**01**

Era un día normal. Dos días ante el esperado y ansioso día de Halloween. El perfecto día para salir, asustar personas y engordar hasta reventar por puros dulces. Oh, sí. Vida perfecta para cada niño (inclusive adulto) de vivir y crear un recuerdo para esa fecha. Pero, en otro lugar, en específico las alcantarillas de la Gran Manzana, se encontraban cuatro hermanos. Cuatro valientes justicieros, cuatro hermanos…

– ¡Vuelve aquí, Mikey! ¡Juramos no matarte!

– ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!

… que estaban a punto de matar al menor.

Mikey corría por si vida. Aunque no era la primera vez, sabía que no podía subestimar a sus hermanos cuando se trataba de perseguirlo. Pudo escapar. Lo bueno es que aparecieron Abril y Casey como grandes defensores. Aunque en realidad fue bloquearles un poco el camino a sus hermanos por accidente, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera escapar.

…

En este momento, Mikey se encontraba aun corriendo. Era un por si acaso.

Observo su mano, accidentalmente en el camino se había lastimado un poco cerca de una florería abandonada donde misteriosamente se encontraba solamente una rosa blanca entre las demás flores que estaban muertas. Era muy pequeña la herida, por lo cual no fue ningún problema para él.

Descanso en un edificio también abandonado. Tomó un poco de aire y se sentó a descansar.

– Bueno, al menos podré librarme de ellos. – Dijo Mikey, riendo. – No puedo creer que no hayan aguantado una broma como esa. Es decir ¿a quién le molesta que ponga todas sus bandanas de color rosa? – Él rió abiertamente. – ¡Y más si le muestras a la chica que te gusta fotos tuyas de bebé!

Mikey empezó a reír al recordar la cara roja de Donnie al notar como Abril y Casey miraban con gran diversión las fotos de Donnie cuando era muy pequeño.

– Eso fue muy genial. – Dijo, mirando a luna.

Mikey seguía con la mirada perdida, observando las calles abandonadas de la ciudad de Nueva York. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía perdido. No en forma de que él no sabía cómo regresar a su hogar, sino que debería estar en otro lugar. Un lugar donde no fuera un techo o una alcantarilla.

Siente una mirada encima de él, una mirada que le da un gran escalofrío. Y eso de verdad le aterraba. Observó a todas partes, sólo esperaba que ese sentimiento no fuera de verdad y que nadie había descubierto a una tortuga gigante observando a la ciudad como si planeara destruirla o no.

– Buenas noches.

Mikey dio un grito que _jamás_ admitiría que sonó igual al grito de una chica.

– No grites. ¿Acaso no puedes ser silencioso o algo?

Mikey daba vueltas donde él se encontraba y observo a todos lados. No había nadie, entonces ¿quién le hablo?

– ¿Q…Quien está ahí?

Recordó las historias de Rafa. De cómo un gran demonio salía en las noches más oscuras y atacaba a los niños indefensos, para luego asesinarlos y por último comérselos. De verdad que le había dado mucho miedo esa historia, lo único que le alegro del final es que Rafa recibió un castigo por asustar de esa manera a Mikey.

Escucho un ruido un poco fuerte detrás de él. Se escuchaba como algo afilado siendo arrastrado por el metal. Que horrible sonido…

Mikey giró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, observando con cuidado. Tenía los ojos abiertos y su mirada reflejaba puro miedo.

– Aquí atrás, pequeño. – Dijo una voz femenina, se le escucha un con un tono de ligero fastidio.

Mikey dio la vuelta con rapidez y trató de armarse de gran valor ante lo que viera. Se sorprendió al a la persona que tenía en frente.

Una chica.

Era… una… **chica**.

Se había asustado por una simple chica…

Su rostro se puso de un rojo tan intenso de pura vergüenza. Este era la segunda vergüenza que pasaba en una sola noche. Pero tenía que admitirlo, la chica era muy hermosa.

La chica tenía el cabello negro como la mismísima noche y unos dos mechones rojos sangre y tenía de estilo de cabello una coleta alta que soltaba un poco de sus cabellos largos junto con un pequeño broche de unas tres hermosas rosas rojas, en sus pálidas mejillas tenía tres cicatrices por debajo de sus dos ojos. Sus ojos eran verdes tóxico y de apariencia felina. La chica vestía muy provocadoramente: tenía de camisa un escote de corazón sin mangas, algún tipo de falda hasta sus rodillas que solamente cubría la parte de sus caderas hasta su trasero ya que solamente la parte de adelante estaba descubierta mostrando lo que era un short muy corto de lycra (lo cual hizo sonrojar demasiado a Mikey), unos guantes que le llegaban a las muñecas y mostraban sus dedos y, por último, unas botas oscuras.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Tú deberías saberlo. – Dijo ella. – Tú me llamaste.

– ¿Te llame? ¿Cuándo te llame? – Preguntó, confundido.

La chica alzó una ceja.

– ¿Acaso eres olvidadizo o qué? – Ella dio un suspiro. – Tú me convocaste, por lo cual debo cumplir solamente un deseo por ti.

Mikey abrió los ojos.

– ¿Eres un genio?

– No. – La chica puso su mano en su sien. – ¿Acaso ni recuerdas como me invocaste?

Mikey negó apresuradamente, por lo cual la chica dio un suspiro y empezó a acercarse a la tortuga.

– En esta hermosa noche del 29 de octubre, bajo la oscura luna y las misteriosas estrellas, tú me has invocado. – Ella quedo frente a él, y Mikey notó que ella algo alta. De repente, ella garró su mano derecha donde se había hecho el pequeño corte. – Para invocarme deberás cortarte un poco el dedo de tu mano derecha, con tan sola una gota de tu sangre y derramarla en una hermosa rosa blanca entre un montón de rosas muertas. – Ella lamió un poco el dedo Mikey, haciéndolo sonrojar. – Y estar en el techo de una casa donde ocurrió una masacre infernal, después mirar a la luna y esperar si yo decido aparecer o no.

Mikey estaba sin palabras. La verdad es que no las tenía. Estaba completamente perdido ante las palabras de la chica. Sentía toda su piel ponerse rígida, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza.

– Esa es la manera de invocar a un demonio. – Sus ojos felinos brillaron con maldad. – Aunque es más específico, a mí.

Mikey sentía que todo su mundo venía abajo, mientras que abría los ojos y tartamudeaba.

– ¡¿D…D…D…Demo…ni…o…?! – Mikey estaba demasiado pálido y el puro miedo empezó a invadirlo.

– Así es. – Ella asintió. – Estoy aquí para cumplir sus deseos, mi Lord. Pero todo trato tiene que tener una recompensa.

– ¿Recompensa? – Inquirió, aún sorprendido.

– Por supuesto, ¿no pensaras que los tratos con los demonios es fácil o sí? – Ella siguió con su mirada seria, por lo cual hizo que Mikey tragara saliva forzadamente. – A cambio de tu deseo, yo tomare tu alma. ¿Qué dices?

Mikey volvió a abrir más los ojos. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer… ¡Oh, rayos! ¡No podía aceptarlo! ¡Y él lo sabía! ¡Todavía no le había hecho la broma máxima a Rafa! ¡No podía aceptarlo!

– Acepto. – Dijo sin pensarlo. Cuando notó lo que dijo, se puso más rígido.

– En ese caso, tenemos un trato. – Ella agarró la mano de Mikey, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, dando a entender que el trato estaba hecho. – Dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?

Ahora si Mikey se puso más pálido de lo normal.

– Esto… eh… am…

La chica abrió un poco los ojos.

– Oh, todavía no tienes un deseo, ¿verdad?

Mikey negó lentamente, no sabía que decir. Si decía algo malo, la demonio se pondría furiosa y desataría su ira con él o con su familia. Y no quería eso, la verdad que no.

– Piensa en uno. Cualquiera.

Mikey lo medito un momento. Esto no era que pedías un deseo y seguías vivo, esto era diferente. No podía desperdiciarlo completamente, entonces ¿qué pedía?

Observo al demonio. Se le veía seria e incapaz de sentir algo de verdad, inclusive el no poder sacar una _verdadera _sonrisa. ¡Eso es!

– Mi deseo es el poder sacarte una verdadera sonrisa.

– ¿Eh?

La demonio quedo completamente desconcertada. No se esperaba eso, la verdad que no se esperaba eso. Esperaba algún tipo de venganza contra alguien o que matara a las personas que más odiaba uno por uno, pero esto era de verdad para no creerlo.

– Mi deseo es que yo, Miguel Ángel Hamato, te saque una verdadera y hermosa sonrisa. Y que esté presente al hacerlo.

Ella se encontró completamente sorprendida, pero si ese era su deseo…

– En ese caso, el trato esta cerrado. – Ella agarró firmemente su hombro izquierdo y lo empezó apretar poco a poco.

Mikey sintió un gran dolor en el hombro, como si miles de agujas lo estuvieran atravesando con lentitud para hacer su dolor más permanente.

– ¡Duele! ¡Alto!

Retiró su mano con cuidado, mostrando la figura del pentagrama con la sangre de la joven tortuga.

– Oh, rayos… Ahora no podré ocultarlo de mis hermanos.

– Solamente aparecerá cuando me ordenes algo. – Ella agarró su propio hombro y empezó a apretar con más fuerza. Mikey se asustó cuando vio la sangre caer del hombro del demonio.

– O-Oye, detente…

Alejó su mano, mostrando el pentagrama, pero este tenía mucho más sangre. De repente, ambos pentagramas desaparecieron.

– Significa nuestro trato. – Ella siguió mirándolo sin algún sentimiento, lo cual incómodo un poco a la tortuga. – Ahora, ponme un nombre.

– ¿Un nombre? ¿Acaso tú no tienes?

– No. – Ella negó. – Con el pasar del tiempo, a pesar de tener amos diferentes, no he tenido un verdadero nombre, por lo cual ellos (o en este caso, tú) deben ponérmelo.

– Oh.

Mikey se encontraba tranquilo. A pesar de que había hecho un extraño trato con esa demonio, todo el miedo que había sentido se había ido con la pequeña y extraña plática que tuvieron entre ellos.

– ¿Cuál será mi nombre, mi Lord?

Ante el "Mi Lord", Mikey se había sentido tan importante. Pero sabía que sería temporal…

Pero sabía que tenía que aprovecharlo por lo mientras. No podía caer en la depresión ante lo que había hecho. Con firmeza aceptaría su destino. Pero, por lo mientras, tendría que ponerle un buen nombre a esa demonio.

Se acercó demasiado a ella, observándola de arriba hacia abajo. Después miró a todas partes, hasta que un letrero le llamo la atención.

"… _¡Vengan a ver a la fabulosa Rachel! ¡La próxima semana en…!_"

Rachel…

No estaba el mal el nombre. Ahora solo necesitaba un apellido.

En ese caso, se acostó boca arriba y miró a las estrellas. A él le encantaba mirar las deslumbrantes estrellas, le llenaban de gran alegría.

Alegría. En inglés sería "_Joy_". Pero ¿acaso no sería extraño nombrar a un demonio con el significado en inglés de una palabra que significaba lo contrario a la maldad? Pensó unos segundos en que podría agregarle el posible apellido. _Joy_… _Joy_… _Joy… Joyce_…

_Rachel Joyce_. ¡Perfecto!

Mikey abrió los ojos y sonrió con gran alegría.

– ¡Tú nombre será Rachel Joyce!

– Rachel Joyce. – Ella agachó la cabeza un poco. – Desde ahora en adelante me llamare Rachel Joyce.

Mikey le sonrió con gran alegría, haciendo que la chica solamente alzara una ceja.

– ¡Cuéntame de ti, Rachel! – Exclamó Mikey, agarrando a Rachel de las manos y sentándola suavemente frente a él.

– ¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

– ¡Todo! ¡Quiero conocerte! ¡Sería genial! – Mikey le volvió a sonreír.

Ella sólo miró a otro lado.

– No tengo nada que contarle, joven amo. – Ella siguió mirando a la nada. – Cuando tengo un nuevo amo, significa que la historia que viví con el antiguo deberá borrarse completamente. Solamente recordare que soy un demonio, nada más.

Mikey abrió un poco los ojos y su mirada se volvió triste.

– En ese caso, ¡yo te creare recuerdos que jamás llegaras a olvidar! – Mikey le dio una gran sonrisa. – ¡Te lo prometo!

– No hagas promesas que tal vez no llegues a cumplir, joven amo. – Dijo Rachel, mirándolo.

A pesar de las palabras serias de Rachel, Mikey no borró su agradable sonrisa.

– No importa, ¡juro que lo haré!

Rachel abrió un poco los ojos, impresionada.

– Si usted así lo desea. – Ella asintió. – Ahora, joven amo, ¿no debería volver a su hogar o algo así?

Mikey sintió un gran chorro de agua fría le caía encima. Oh, rayos…

– ¡Oh, no! ¡Me mataran si llego tarde! – Agarró fuertemente la mano de Rachel y empezó a jalarla con fuerza. – Vamos, Rachel, ¡hay que correr!

Ella no dijo nada, solamente siguió silenciosamente a la tortuga.

…

Al llegar, Mikey no fue regañado. Al parecer sus hermanos se habían quedado dormidos esperándolo, por lo cual pudo llegar a salvarse.

– Vamos, entra. – Le permitió la entrada a su cuarto a la demonio, lo cual acepto el permiso.

– ¿Este es tu cuarto? – Alzó una ceja al ver el tiradero que se encontraba en el cuarto de su joven amo.

– ¡Así es! – Él sonrió. – Espero no te moleste.

– Al contrario. – Ella lo observo unos cuantos segundos y después observo todo el lugar otra vez.

– Te dejo mi cama, Rachel. Yo dormiré en el suelo.

– No es necesario, joven amo. – Dijo. – Los demonios no somos capaces de dormir, por lo cual puedo velar sin ninguna preocupación.

– ¡Insisto, Rachel! – Dijo, dándole una sonrisa amigable. – No podré dormir tranquilo al saber que fui completamente grosero contigo al no permitirte dormir en mi cama.

– ¿Seguro?

– Por supuesto.

Rachel observo su mirada. Estaba determinado a darle su cama sin importarle lo que le había dicho. Por primera vez en su vida, Rachel sintió un pequeñito cariño por su nuevo amo.

– Como usted desee, mi lord.

Ella se acostó en la cama y trató de acomodarse un poco, lo cual quedo en la posición de mirar al techo.

– ¡Descansa, Rachel! – Mikey puso unas cuantas sábanas como comodidad extra, por lo cual no hubo problema para él el acomodarse. – ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, Rachel – Ella lo observó. –, no quiero que mi familia sepa.

– Sí, mi lord.

La noche se apodero por completo de ese pequeño cuarto.

Rachel tenía aún los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo como si esto fuera lo más divertido en el mundo.

– Miguel Ángel… – Susurró, observando un poco a la tortuga que se encontraba profundamente dormida. – Serás un alma tan interesante y deliciosa de devorar. No podre esperar para probarte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, my Lord**

**02**

Mikey despertó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre amanecía así.

Se estiró un poco y dio un bostezo. Había tenido el sueño más raro de todos. Había soñado que había tenido un trato con una hermosa demonio, a quien había llamado Rachel Joyce, y…

– Buenos días, mi Lord.

Mikey observo hacia su cama, donde, en efecto, estaba Rachel Joyce. El demonio con quien había hecho un trato.

– Entonces no fue un sueño…

– En efecto. – Ella se levantó con gran cuidado de la cama de su amo y se agacho para verlo fijamente. – ¿Cuáles son sus primeras ordenes?

– Eh…

– _¡Mikey! ¡Es hora de desayunar!_ – Se escuchó la voz de Leo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Ya voy! – Vio a Rachel con miedo. – No puedo dejarte aquí sola, ¿no hay alguna manera en la que puedas quedarte conmigo?

Rachel lo observo unos segundos.

– ¿Son tus ordenes?

– Sí. – Con voz seria dijo las siguientes palabras. – Rachel, quiero que te quedes conmigo de manera discreta ¡es una orden!

Ambos pentagramas aparecieron con un ligero brillo rojo. Al notarlo, Rachel hizo una reverencia.

– Sí, mi Lord.

Ella empezó a brillar de un suave color negro. Mikey tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos, pero pudo notar que la chica había desaparecido. Sintió algo pesado en su cuello y bajo un poco la mirada. Era un lindo collar negro con el dije de plata con la figura de unas alas de demonio.

– Increíble. – Le sonrió al collar.

Rápidamente se paró y se fue a desayunar junto con sus hermanos.

– Buenos días, chicos. – Mikey les sonrió.

– Buenos días. – Lo dijeron en un pequeño coro.

El desayuno empezó normal, y ojala hubiera seguido así si Donnie no hubiera notado el collar de Mikey.

– ¿Y ese collar, Mikey?

Todos miraron hacia el inusual collar del menor de la familia. Éste solamente sonrió.

– Es un collar que encontré. ¿Genial, no?

– Pero ¿por qué alas de demonio? – Preguntó Leo, confundido.

– Bueno, me pareció que unas alas de demonio serían geniales.

– Que extraño puedes llegar a ser, Mikey. – Dijo Rafa, sonriendo. – ¿Sabes? Unos pensarían que hiciste un trato con un demonio. – Mikey se puso pálido.

– ¿P-Por qué dices eso, Rafa?

– Yo solamente digo, Mikey. – Rafa le sonrió.

– Estas muy pálido, Mikey, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Donnie, preocupado.

– _Él lo sabe._ – Escucho la voz de Rachel sonando dentro de su cabeza. – _¿Quieres que lo mate?_

– ¡NO!

Sus hermanos se alarmaron un poco ante el grito que dio.

– Quiero decir, estoy muy bien, D. – Le sonrió a su hermano mayor. – No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Sus hermanos se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

– ¿Seguro?

– Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

– _Mantén vigilado al de rojo, joven amo. Él podría ser una amenaza._ – Dijo Rachel.

– "_Es mi hermano, Rachel"_. – Pensó. – _"Solamente está jugando. Por favor, no le hagas daño"_.

Rachel no dijo nada.

…

Llego el entrenamiento. Había sido ligeramente duro, pero nada fuera de este mundo.

Cuando toco entrenamiento de parejas, Mikey se había puesto ligeramente nervioso cuando le tocó con Leo. Al principio le fue bien, pero empezó a fallar drásticamente cuando, de repente, el pensamiento de Rachel le había llegado a la mente.

¿Acaso estaría incomoda dentro ese collar? ¿Acaso ella quisiera salir y observarlo pelear contra su hermano y líder? ¿Acaso debería decirle a su familia pronto lo que sucedía?

– ¿Estás bien, Mikey? – Preguntó Leo al notar como su hermano se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

– Estoy bien, Leo, nada de qué preocuparse. – Trató de darle una sonrisa amistosa, pero salió más como una mueca.

– ¿Seguro?

Su hermano menor asintió repetidas veces y se puso en posición de ataque.

– Defiéndete esta vez, Mikey. – Dijo Leo, agarrando firmemente su _katana_ y preparándose para atacar.

Mikey asintió y se preparó.

Leo ya estaba a tan casi de atacarlo, pero de repente en sus pensamientos volvió a llegar Rachel y no pudo evitar el ataque.

– ¡MIKEY!

Leo trató de parar, pero ya estaba cerca de lastimarlo. Estaba tan cerca, que cerró los ojos por inercia.

Espero el golpe, no llego nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego encontrar a Rachel frente a él sosteniendo la _katana _con una mano y con la otra mano poniéndola en su cintura.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Ajá… – Mikey estaba impresionado ante la repentina aparición de Rachel, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. – Me alegra que estés aquí.

– Es mi deber protegerte, recuérdalo. – Dijo, seria.

– ¡¿Q…Quién rayos eres tú?! – Exclamó Rafael, impactado. Bueno, todos estaban impactados cuando vieron de repente aparecer a una chica frente a Mikey.

– Yo soy Rachel. – Dijo, apretando la _katana _con fuerza como si de papel se tratara y rompiéndola al instante. Leo quedo sin habla ante lo que hizo. – Y soy el sirviente de mi joven amo.

– ¿Amo? – Preguntaron todos a la vez.

Ella alejó la _katana_ y se arrodillo ante Mikey. Todos estaban en shock tratando de procesar lo que ha sucedido.

– ¿Está bien? – Ella alzó la vista, mirándolo.

– Gracias a ti, Rachel. – Le agarró delicadamente de la mano. – No es necesario que hagas eso, siento que te molesta.

– Al contrario, uno se acostumbra. – Ella miró a otra parte.

– Pero no conmigo, siento que te molesto mucho, Rachel.

– ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando aquí?! – Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, impactados.

– Oh… Bueno…

– Yo lo explicare. – Dijo ella, dándole una mirada serena. Se puso frente a la otra parte de la familia Hamato y, con voz seria, habló. – Soy un demonio altamente peligroso y sediento de sangre fresca y joven que me encantadevorar una joven alma inocente y tierna. Y él, Miguel Ángel – Señaló el mencionado, quien sonrió. –, me invoco e hizo un trato conmigo. Por cierto, él me nombro _Rachel _para cerrar nuestro trato. Que es su alma por mi sonrisa. – Ella tosió un poco. – Es un gusto en conocerlos, familia Hamato. Espero que el alma de su pequeño hermano sea altamente deliciosa y valga la pena comérsela.

Todos quedaron en silencio demasiado tenso mientras veían a Rachel con los ojos demasiado abiertos. A Splinter casi le da un ataque cardiaco ante las palabras del demonio. Aunque lo único que había en ese lugar eran las palabras "demonio", "alma" y "hermano menor".

– Y si no me creen, puedo mostrárselos matando salvajemente a alguien a quien odien.

Donnie pensó en la pequeña posibilidad de que ese demonio pudiera matar a Casey…

Todos miraron a Miguel Ángel, quien sonreía nerviosamente detrás de Rachel. Ella simplemente lo observo unos segundos, para luego voltear a ver a los demás integrantes de la familia de su joven amo.

– ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste un trato con un demonio?! – El primero en hablar fue Rafael, quien estaba completamente alterado ante la situación en la que estaba su hermano ahora.

– ¡Lo hice sin querer! Al parecer había hecho todo el procedimiento sin que yo lo notara.

– ¡¿Sin que lo notaras?! – Exclamó Leo, furioso.

Mikey dio una gran risa nerviosa. Rachel entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Rafael con movimiento amenazador.

– No te atrevas a hablarle a mi amo de esa forma. – Dijo, seria.

– Él es mi hermano, por lo cual yo le hablo como quiera.

– Él es mi amo, por lo cual yo lo defenderé de cualquiera.

Ambos se miraron con un aura tan oscura que todo el ambiente se puso tan tenso. Leo dio un suspiro, Donnie rodó los ojos y Mikey sonrió. Los dos hermanos notaron la sonrisa del menor, por lo cual se preguntaron por qué estaba sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó Donnie.

– Sonrío porque una linda demonio me está cuidando.

Leo y Donnie se sorprendieron. El Maestro Splinter, al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, miró a Rachel con gran curiosidad. La demonio sacaba un gran aura oscura y aterradora capaz de asustar al más valiente, pero no se sabía si Rafael era valiente o un verdadero idiota.

– Ya basta, Rachel. – Dijo Mikey, agarrando delicadamente el hombro de la chica. – Pelear con mi hermano no resolverá nada.

Rachel apretó un momento más los puños, para luego relajarlos y mirar a su amo.

– ¿Está de acuerdo, joven amo?

– Por supuesto. – Mikey le dio una cálida sonrisa. Rachel solamente bufó un poco y se cruzó de brazos.

– Sí, mi lord. – Dijo con una voz molesta. Se notaba claramente que quería hacer trizas a ese tonto llamado Rafael, pero no podía hacer nada sin el permiso de su amo.

– ¿Ya comiste algo, Rachel? – Preguntó, preocupado.

– Los demonios no comen, joven amo. – Dijo con voz un poco menos molesta.

– En ese caso, ¡te prepare unos deliciosos huevos con tocino! – Corrió hacia la cocina a preparar lo mencionado.

– Joven amo, los demonios son incapaces de sentir hambre.

– ¡No importa! ¡Sólo quiero que pruebes por primera vez el alimento humano! ¡No sabes de lo que te pierdes!

Él empezó a preparar los huevos con tocino y, hasta tal vez, incluir un rico jugo.

– Vaya, te tiene gran afecto a pesar en la situación en la que se encuentra ahora. – Dijo Donnie, impresionado.

– Lo sé. – Ella cerró los ojos. – Y me temo que eso es completamente incorrecto.

– ¿De qué manera? – Preguntó Rafael.

Rachel miró unos segundos al suelo.

– No lo sé, pero sé que será algo mortalmente malo. – Dijo mirando a su amo quien le sonreía con gran cariño.

– No queremos que algo malo le sucede, y menos perderlo. – Dijo Leo, triste.

– Lo sé.

Rachel los miró ligeramente con lastima, pero después ladeó un poco la cabeza.

– Pero no lo entiendo. – Empezó, calmada. – Si Miguel Ángel morirá dentro de poco, ¿por qué están preocupados? Es decir, sé que probablemente cuando el trato haya terminado ustedes estarían felices de que se fuera para siempre de sus vidas.

Algo horrible empezaron a sentir cada quien en su corazón. Ese sentimiento de verdad les dolía de una manera tan horrible que hasta tocaron donde estaba su corazón para tratar de eliminar un poco de ese sentimiento.

– Acaso Mikey… ¿pensara eso de nosotros? – Preguntó Leo.

Rachel asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Mikey la agarró de la mano con ligera fuerza.

– Siéntate y disfruta de la deliciosa comida del Dr. Bromastein. – Dijo Mikey, orgulloso.

Leo, Donnie, Rafa y Rachel observaron el plato con curiosidad. Eso ni siquiera parecía huevos con tocino, en realidad, nadie sabía que era eso…

– Sé que no es un platillo digno o bonito, pero espero que al menos este delicioso. – La voz de Mikey se había vuelto tímida, por lo cual no era nada normal en el menor.

En ese momento, el Maestro Splinter entendió todo. Y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa tierna.

– Gracias, joven amo. – Rachel se sentó y agarró el tenedor, para luego agarrar un pedazo y llevárselo a la boca mostrando en el proceso unos dientes un poco afilados.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

Rachel masticaba con lentitud y tragó. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos felinos se abrieron como platos y abrió un poco la boca.

– Sé que sabe horrible, pero si no… – Empezó a hablar Mikey.

Los cuatro hermanos se alarmaron al escuchar un grito de un animal atrapando a su presa. Voltearon a ver al demonio, quien tenía unos ojos rojos brillando con maldad y, al mismo tiempo, mostraba sus afilados dientes mientras una extraña aura aterradora la cubría.

– Al contrario, joven amo… – Dijo con una voz gruesa y amenazadora. Todos tuvieron un escalofrío. – Esto es extremadamente delicioso.

Agarró el plato y abrió la boca, para luego metérselo todo completo. Los demás estaban demasiado impresionados ante la acción del demonio, inclusive no decían palabra alguna ante lo que, de repente, acababa de suceder en tan sólo un momento.

– ¿Hay más?

Mikey asintió y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Preparó otro plato y le puso otra porción de comida.

– Aquí tienes, Rachel.

– Gracias, joven amo.

Esta vez Rachel empezó a comer con tranquilidad ya que, por primera vez, se había sentido incómoda ante las miradas que le mandaban.

– Me alegra que tú seas la primera persona que le guste mi comida. – Le lanzó una mirada acusadora a sus hermanos, quienes no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

– Me alegra oír eso, joven amo.

Entonces, el Maestro notó algo: a pesar en la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo menor, él aprovechaba todo lo que era necesario para no desperdiciar su vida. Se sentía triste, perdería a su único hijo y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. En silencio, se retiró para meditar en la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo y, al menos, tratar de evitarlo a pesar de que no podría.

– ¿Quieres algo más?

– No, gracias.

– ¿Segura?

Ella asintió.

– Dime, Rachel – Rafael se acercó a la chica y se sentó a lado suyo. –, ¿no hay manera en la que puedas romper el trato con Mikey?

– ¿Es lastima lo que escucho, Rafael? – Inquirió, alzando una ceja.

– Es nuestro hermano. – Dijo Donnie, poniéndose a lado suyo. – No queremos perderlo a pesar de lo que pase.

– No podremos vivir el saber que lo perderemos pronto. – Habló Leo, detrás de ella.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos y su cabello tapó sus ojos.

– Ja… – Ella dio una risa sarcástica. – Debieron haber pensado en ello mucho antes. Si hubieran vivido soportando completamente al joven amo, probablemente no hubiera sucedido esto.

– ¡Rachel! – Exclamó Mikey, poniéndose arriba de la mesa y sonriendo. Todos se sorprendieron cuando Mikey los interrumpió, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. – ¡Quierosalircontigoaunacitahoyenlanoche! ¡Es una orden! – Lo último lo dijo con un fuerte sonrojo. De repente, ambos pentagramas aparecieron para luego volver a desaparecer.

Rachel abrió ligeramente los ojos y después asintió.

– Sí, mi Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, my Lord**

**03**

**(La canción se llama Beam Me Up - Cazzette)**

– ¿Qué te parece esto, Rae?

– ¿_Rae_?

– Sí, es un apodo que se me ocurrió, ¿te molesta?

– No, al contrario. – Dijo. – Pero ¿puede responderme una duda, joven amo?

– ¿Cuál es, Rae?

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, para luego ser otra vez Rachel quien hablara.

– ¿Por qué estamos paseando en los techos en vez de estar en el suelo?

– Oh… – Mikey sonrió nervioso. – Bueno, verás… – Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Mikey, para luego mirar a otra parte. – Yo soy un mutante, por lo cual la gente si me ve se asustaría de mí. La gente me tiene miedo sin ni siquiera conocerme. Solamente me ven y dicen "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es un fenómeno! ¡Corran por sus vidas!". – Mikey apretó ligeramente los puños con tristeza, haciendo que Rachel se sorprendiera ligeramente.

– ¿Nunca has sentido un deseo de venganza contra ellos? ¿Nunca has deseado matarlos?

– ¿Para qué? ¿Eso me hará feliz? – Habló, dándole una ligera sonrisa. – A pesar de que suceda eso, igualmente estaría triste porque nadie me aceptaría como soy. Soy un monstruo, Rachel. – Dijo, triste.

– Usted no lo es, joven amo. – Dijo. – Al contrario, es la persona más honesta, amable y cariñosa que haya conocido. Y no, no pienso que es un monstruo. – Dijo, al notar como Mikey abría la boca y después la cerraba. –Sólo pienso que eres otra persona más de este mundo.

Mikey abrió los ojos, impresionado.

– ¿Enserio lo crees?

Ella asintió.

– No lo creo, lo sé. – Miró al cielo lleno de estrellas.

Entonces, Mikey pensó en algo que tal vez era imposible, pero valía la pena intentar ¿no?

– ¡Rachel! ¡Quiero que me transformes en un humano para poder salir contigo al aire libre! – Exclamó, levantándose del techo donde se encontraba sentado. – ¡Es una orden!

El pentagrama empezó a aparecer dando un ligero brillo rojo, pero después desapareció.

– Sí, mi lord.

Rachel se paró y sujetó las dos mejillas verdes de Mikey. Miró fijamente a su joven amo, mientras que un extraño brillo aparecía en sus ojos felinos.

…

– Dime, Rae, ¿esto no afecta también a mis hermanos?

Rachel observó al chico a lado suyo. Era un atractivo chico rubio, piel un poco bronceada, ojos azules y pecas. Vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta naranja sin mangas y una gorra que le cubría un poco su cabello rubio.

– Por supuesto que no.

… _En otro lugar_…

– ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS PASÓ?!

Exclamó un chico de pelo negro, largo, piel un poco bronceada y ojos azules oscuro. Lo único que tenía puesto era una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

– No lo sé, Leo. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Habló un chico de pelo café, ojos igual y piel un poco bronceada. Al igual que el chico de pelo negro tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

– Bueno, aunque no me sorprende que yo lo tenga más grande que tú, Leo.

Un chico de pelo rojo, cicatrices casi por todo el cuerpo, piel bronceada, ojos verdes tóxicos y andaba sin nada puesto, miraba todo con una ligera sonrisa.

– ¡RAFAEL! ¡PONTE ALGO!

… _Con Mikey y Rae_…

– No. No afecta en nada. – Dijo, preguntándose quién la tendría más grande.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó, curioso.

– Nada, joven amo. – Ella lo miró unos segundos y siguió mirando al camino sin ninguna emoción.

– ¡Hola, nena! – Un coche paró a lado de ellos, mostrando a un montón de chicos y chicas en ello. Los hombres miraban con coquetería a Rachel probablemente porque la chica no cambiaba sus ropas actuales. – ¿No te gustaría dejar a ese tarado y venirte con nosotros?

– Sí, tendrás mejor suerte si estas con nosotras, amiga. – Le dijo una chica rubia con una cerveza en la mano.

Rachel frunció el ceño y sus ojos felinos se volvieron de un rojo sangre, mientras que unos afilados colmillos aparecían lentamente.

– ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Esa chica es un fenómeno! – Exclamó el conductor, para luego acelerar.

Mikey la observó unos segundos, para luego agarrarle la mano con delicadeza y darle una sonrisa.

– Simplemente ignóralos.

Rachel asintió. Pero aprovecho que su joven amo se distraía para luego, con sus poderes demoniacos, hacer que el auto perdiera el control y chocara matando a todos en el proceso.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó, sorprendido.

– Un gato. Hay que movernos. – Dijo ella, apretando ligeramente el agarre.

Mikey alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto sobre ello.

Cuando se encontraron lejos del lugar, Rachel se recargó ligeramente en una pared oscura mientras que Mikey seguía parado debajo de la clara luz de la luna.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, joven amo? – Preguntó ella.

– Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – Le dio una cálida sonrisa y lo único que recibió fue una mirada fría por parte del demonio.

– Por nada, joven amo. – Observó hacia otra parte, seria.

Mikey dio una mirada triste ante la apariencia fría y seria de la chica. No pudo evitar arrugar un poco la nariz y cruzarse ligeramente de brazos.

– ¿Por qué esta consternado? – Preguntó Rae, mirándolo.

– ¿Eh?

– Cuando estas consternado, triste o curioso arrugas un poco la nariz y cruzas ligeramente los brazos. – Dijo.

– Oh. – Mikey se sonrojó ante las palabras del demonio, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Entonces, en ese momento, notó que ya era de noche. Se sorprendió, ¿enserio su salida había durado tanto hasta la noche? Bueno, no debía tomarle importancia.

– Esto… – Mikey miró a otra parte. – ¿Quieres ir algún lugar?

– No conozco la ciudad, joven amo.

Mikey sonrió ampliamente y agarró la mano de la chica con gran fuerza.

– En ese caso, ¡vamos a conocerla juntos! – Exclamó con gran felicidad.

_Tonight we'll run away_

– ¿Esta seguro? – Inquirió. – ¿No le avergonzara que me observen con usted estando en esa forma?

– Al contrario. – Él le dio la más cálida sonrisa que le hubiera dado a alguien. – Me encanta estar a lado contigo.

_Speeding faster than a midnight train_

– No lo quiero avergonzar con mi presencia, joven amo.

– Y no lo harás, Rae. – Le sonrió.

_Somewhere to such a place_

– ¿Y a dónde iremos? – Preguntó rindiéndose, porque ella misma sabía que tenía obedecerlo sin importar que.

– A cualquier lugar. – Ambos empezaron a caminar sin soltarse de las manos. – Pero debe ser en lugar donde estemos…

_Where the stars come out to light your face_

La luna iluminaba con delicadeza el rostro del demonio. Sus ojos felinos mostraban un brillo singular aunque muy hermoso.

–…juntos.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mikey se sonrojó.

_We'll leave behind a world in darkness_

– ¡P-Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Se puso una mano en su nuca mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rachel lo miró con firmeza para luego dar un suspiro y poner una mano en su cintura.

– ¿A dónde iremos? – Volvió a preguntar con voz suave.

– ¿Qué te parece un lugar tranquilo?

_Go where no one's broken hearted_

– ¿Cómo cuál?

– A un lugar donde el viento nos lleve. – De repente, cargó a Rachel en sus brazos y empezó a correr.

_Take off without a trace_

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Qué le está haciendo a esa joven?! – Exclamó una pareja al notar como Mikey cargaba a Rachel.

– ¡La están secuestrando!

– ¡Que alguien le ayude!

_Neon angels, up, up and away_

Los dos adolescentes ignoraban olímpicamente a las personas que aún se encontraban a su alrededor. Al principio Mikey trató de ignorarlos, pero la verdad no pudo evitarlo. Rachel, en cambio, no le importaba para nada y solamente se sujetaba con firmeza de su cuello.

_Ride my clouds_

– ¿No cree que está exagerando con esto?

Mikey no le respondió, solamente miró a otro lugar sin prestar atención a las palabras de la demonio.

– Tal vez sería mejor que yo lo llevara.

_I think we're getting closer_

Antes de que dijera una palabra, en un rápido movimiento Rachel cambió de lugares con Mikey. Ahora sostenía en sus brazos en un estilo de cargar a la novia. El rostro de Mikey se puso completamente rojo al igual que un tomate.

– Espero que no le moleste esto. – Le miró con una ceja alzada.

_Don't stop now_

– S-Sin comentarios.

_Off the ground_

Rachel empezó a correr con mayor velocidad y saltó a una gran altitud que dejo sin palabras al adolescente.

– ¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?

– Soy un demonio. – Fue su respuesta.

_Higher than a supernova_

– Oh, claro. – Mikey se sintió un poco estúpido en un momento, pero recordó que no debía decir nada y se le quito.

_Don't look down_

Observo debajo, pero se arrepintió de repente. Ambos se encontraban a una distancia completamente alta y capaz de matarlos a los dos de un solo golpe. Se abrazó fuertemente a la chica y tembló, así que trató de no mirar hacia abajo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

_Beam me up_

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Rachel se había alarmado un poco cuando Mikey empezó a temblar.

_Ride my clouds_

– ¡N-No sucede nada! – Tartamudeó con un ligero sonrojo.

_I think we're getting closer_

Entonces Mikey notó algo que lo avergonzaría demasiado por este momento hasta el momento de su muerte: estaba a tan escasos centímetros del rostro del rostro de Rachel, casi tocando sus labios pálidos.

_Don't stop now_

– Estas demasiado rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre? – Inquirió ella mientras volvía a saltar con gran fuerza, casi tocando el cielo.

– ¡No! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

_Off the ground_

– ¿Seguro?

_Higher than a supernova_

– ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

_Don't look down_

– Estas muy nervioso. Inclusive tiemblas, joven amo. – Ella lo observó con una ceja alzada.

– ¡No estoy nervioso, Rachel! – Exclamó, molesto.

Rachel abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero no dijo nada al respecto ante las palabras de su joven amo. Mikey se avergonzó ante sus propias palabras, ¿acaso le había gritado para que ella ya no le hablara?

_After we kissed the sun_

– "_¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!"_ – Empezó a repetirse mentalmente completamente enojo. Se había sentido un completo y verdadero idiota el haberle gritado a Rachel, ni merecía estar en sus brazos como para…

– Observe. – Susurró ella.

_We can burn our names into the sky_

Mikey lo observó a ella, pero Rachel miraba enfrente sin la intención de querer mirarlo a la cara. Mikey se sintió más mal ante eso, a pesar de las palabras de la chica demonio.

– Joven amo, observe.

– ¿Qué cosa?

_Feel my electric touch_

– Espere… – Rachel se preparó para otro salto (Mikey se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba Rachel saltando) y dio un gran saltó. – Ahora.

Rachel alcanzó un gran salto. Parecía casi tocando el cielo lleno de estrellas. Inconscientemente Mikey alzó su mano como para tocar la luna con sus propias manos, estaba tan cerca de tocarlo. Inclusive cuando empezaron a bajar con lentitud, él se estiro un poco más tratando de no perder esa sensación de querer tocarla.

_Taste my supersonic lullaby_

– ¿Acaso usted…?

– ¿Qué persona no ha deseado no tocarla? – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Siempre observándonos silenciosa, inclusive guiándonos en la oscuridad. Siempre tan hermosa y encantadora, la luna jamás ha abandonado a alguien, inclusive cuando se cree que sí.

Rachel se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero no dijo nada.

_Ride my clouds _

– Lo siento. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué, joven amo? – Preguntó, ligeramente consternada ante sus palabras.

– Por haberte gritado. – Dijo, avergonzado. – No debí haberte gritado. A una dama como tú jamás se le debe gritar.

_I think we're getting closer_

Rachel se sorprendió y miró a otra parte con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Mikey se sorprendió por completo ante ello.

– No importa, joven amo.

_Don't stop now_

– ¿Quieres parar aquí y caminar un rato? – Preguntó Mikey, sonrojado.

– Supongo que no estaría mal caminar. – Detuvo sus grandes saltos y cayó con gran gracia en la punta de un techo demasiado alto.

– Genial. – Dijo, sonriendo.

_Off the ground_

– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – Preguntó Mikey, sonriendo.

– Bueno…

– ¡Dulce o truco!

Ambos adolescentes observaron hacia abajo. Eran dos lindos niños disfrazados de pequeños y adorables fantasmas.

– Oh, lo siento, niños. – Empezó a decir Mikey, avergonzado. – No tenemos…

_Higher than a supernova_

– Mejor miren esto. – Empezó a hablar Rachel, poniéndose a la altura de los niños y poniendo ambas manos unidas. Suspiro en sus propias manos y las abrió, para luego aparecer una hermosa y delicada flor que estaba hecha completamente de fuego.

– ¡Increíble! – Exclamaron ambos niños.

De repente Rachel dio un aplauso y una pequeña nube apareció arriba de los niños, saliendo de ahí unos deliciosos caramelos.

– ¡Gracias, señorita! – Ambos niños extendieron sus bolsas para que pudieran agarrar un poco más de los dulces.

_Don't look down_

– ¡Eso fue asombroso, Rachel! – Le sonrió.

– ¿Gracias?

_Ride my clouds_

– No sabía que podías hacer…

– Soy un demonio.

_I think we're getting closer_

– Oh, claro.

Tal vez esa pequeña frase estaba a punto de molestarlo con gran potencia.

– Dime, Rachel, ¿tú…?

_Don't stop now_

Sus palabras desaparecieron en tan sólo un segundo cuando vio lo siguiente que jamás pensó ver.

_Off the ground_

Rachel se encontraba con un disfraz. Tenía unos botas y pantalones negros, una sudadera blanca manchada de sangre. Su rostro estaba cubierto de blanco y rojo, además de unas líneas rojas formando una sonrisa. Un maquillaje negro le cubría alrededor de los ojos, mostrando un poco más sus ojos felinos, pero ahora de color rojo. Su cabello negro caía en cascadas oscuras y sostenía un cuchillo con firmeza en su mano izquierda.

– ¿R…Rachel?

_Higher than a supernova_

–Ve a dormir, Miguel Ángel. – Dijo con una voz gruesa y monótona.

Mikey tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se encontraba impactado ante la situación extraña que ocurría en ese momento.

_Don't look down_

– Te ves aterradora…

– Gracias. Usted también.

– ¿Eh?

_Ride my clouds_

Mikey vestía igual que el Sombrerero Loco del cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Se veía completamente bien vestido así.

_I think we're getting closer_

– ¿Cuándo…?

– Soy un…

– Lo sé, eres un demonio.

_Don't stop now_

– ¿Dulce o Truco, Sombrero? – Ella mostró su cuchillo, haciendo que Mikey tragara un poco de saliva.

– Dulce o Truco, _Jeff_. – Le sonrió.

_Off the groun_

Duro horas lo sucedido. Mikey tenía dulces hasta el punto de reventar. Ambos se encontraban en el techo sacando los dulces que se encontraban en sus bolsas. Gracias al disfraz de Rachel pudieron conseguir más.

– ¿Tienes chocolates?

_Higher than a supernova_

Mikey observo a Rachel. El cabello de Rachel volaba con una delicadeza increíble. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos, mientras que la luna reflejaba su rostro con tranquilidad.

– Rachel…

– ¿Sí, joven a-…?

Mikey unió sus labios vivos con los labios fríos y muertos de Rachel. La chica abrió con gran sorpresa, mientras que Mikey los mantenía cerrados tratando de mirar lo que estaba haciendo, aparte que tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

Se separó lentamente de Rachel. Mikey se encontraba demasiado sonrojado, tratando de no mirarla.

Rachel tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un lindo y adorable color rojo.

– M-Miguel Ángel… – Ella trató de mantenerse firme, pero la sorpresa era muy grande. Y, sin evitarlo, sonrió.

Mikey se sorprendió. La sonrisa de Rachel era cálida, hermosa… no había ni palabras para poder explicarlo. Pero solamente que quería detener el tiempo y poder apreciar más la sonrisa de esa linda demonio.

– Que hermosa sonrisa tienes… – Dijo, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la demonio.

Ambas sonrisas desapareciendo. Rachel abrió los ojos y sintió, por primera vez, el miedo recorrerle con fuerza. La mirada de Rachel se volvió triste y, levantándose, miró a Mikey tratando de parecer firme. Inclusive poniéndose seria y fría.

– El trato esta hecho…

_Don't look down_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, my Lord**

**04**

– Lo aceptare. – Mikey se puso frente a Rachel, notando otra vez que Rachel era más alta que él.

Rachel lo observó en silencio y miró a otra parte. Se sintió tan estúpida por haberse dejado besar por su am… por Miguel Ángel. Si era sincera consigo misma, ella no quería que el trato acabara tan rápido.

– ¿Estás listo? – Inquirió, mirando a otro lado.

– Listo, pero quiero que sea rápido, por favor. – Mikey cerró los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo observo las estrellas y la luna resplandecer con gran hermosura. – Por fin podré conocer a Tang Shen, siempre la he querido conocer por todas las historias que nos ha contado el Maestro Splinter.

Rachel tragó saliva con fuerza. Acercó lentamente su mano a la frente del chico rubio mientras temblaba con ligera fuerza. No sabía porque, pero sintió algo que jamás pensó sentir: _miedo_. Sentía miedo. ¿Por qué no podía matarlo y ya? Es decir, ya lo había hecho un montón de veces y nada como esto le había pasado.

Entonces, algo vino a ella… como si fuera una gran película que jamás sería capaz de acabarse… era su vida _pasada_…

…

_Había una vez una chica, pero no cualquier chica. Era una chica "especial", según en las palabras de sus padres. Ella era una adorable chica cuando no era provocada, aparte de que era muy querida por su familia. Su madre y su padre, y sus tres hermanas. Ella era la segunda mayor, pero aun así siempre se comportaba como la menor._

_Su nombre era Rei, y eso era lo único importante que uno debía saber de ella. O tal vez no, ¿qué tal que su largo cabello negro como la noche junto con el rojo del fuego llegara a sus talones? ¿O que sus ojos como el verde tóxico hipnotizara a cualquier hombre y tuviera más pretendientes que cualquier otra mujer? Bueno, tal vez eso era importante._

– _Que aburrido. – Se quejó Rei, mirando a su hermana mayor, Reonora, una chica casi de aspecto igual a Rei, solamente que en vez de tener esos mares de fuego y los ojos más tóxicos tenía los ojos igual al mar en la oscuridad._

– _¿Qué es aburrido? ¿De ver tantas horas a ese lindo chico del huerto de calabazas o el hecho de que estas en el árbol espiándole el trasero?_

– _¡Reo! – Exclamó, sonrojada._

– _Oh, vamos, Rei. – Dijo, molesta. – Sabes que tengo razón aunque quieras negarlo._

– _Tal vez, pero no de esa manera._

– _Bueno, misterio arreglado. Tal vez pueda pedirle mi dinero a Mika._

– _¿Hiciste una apuesta con Mika?_

– _Claro, ¿por qué no lo haría? Esto puede llegar a ser muy divertido. – Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. – Tú sabes que, al final de la historia, yo siempre tengo razón o gano en las apuestas. – Dijo Reo, sonriéndole._

– _Hmmp._

_La mirada de Rei se dirigió hacia la pequeña casa donde se encontraba un huerto de calabazas. Y cerca de ahí se encontraba un joven campesino, pero muy guapo. Era rubio y de unos ojos capaces de enamorar a cualquier mujer, y al parecer Rei cayó en la trampa._

– _¿Por qué no le hablas? Él no muerde. – Reo rió con diversión._

– _Lo sé, pero…_

– _Vamos, no te matara hacerlo. – Dijo, agarrando la mano de Rei y haciendo que ambas bajaran del árbol donde ambas se encontraban._

_Antes de que Rei lo notara, se encontraba enfrente del hogar del chico._

– _¡Hey, Mikey! – Reo gritó, llamando la atención del chico._

– _¿Sucede algo, Reo? – Preguntó Mikey, acercándose. Cuando vio a Rei, le sonrió cariñosamente. – Hola, Rei._

– _Hola, Mikey. – Trató de sonreírle, pero recordó que ella jamás ha sonreído en su vida y lo único que pudo formar fue una mueca._

– _Tú, mi hermana, una cita. Ahora. – Fue al grano Reo, molesta._

– _¡Reo! – Exclamó Rei, molesta._

– _Por supuesto, ¿quieres salir al bosque a caminar un rato? – Preguntó Mikey, sonriéndole a la chica de ojos verdes._

– _Claro, sería estupendo. – Su mirada se volvió suave, por lo cual Mikey se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo._

– _En ese caso, Tucker – Dijo refiriéndose al chico. –, los dejo._

_Reo se alejó de ahí con paso ligero, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro ante lo que había hecho._

_Mikey y Rei se miraron, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que un gran y hermoso brillo apareció en sus ojos al observarse._

– _Dime, ¿quieres irte ahora o hasta la noche?_

– _Supongo que sería lindo irnos ahora. – Ella asintió._

_Pasaron semanas, quizás meses. Uno nunca sabe de verdad. Pero un extraño y lindo amor empezó a crecer entre esos dos jóvenes de mismas costumbres._

– _Dime, Mikey, ¿cómo les va a tus hermanos? – Preguntó Rachel después de que ambos se encontraran en la quinta cita._

– _Supongo que bien. – Le sonrió. – Por lo que supe Leo consiguió una cita con Reo, y vaya que fue un gran esfuerzo para ello._

– _Me lo imagino. – Dijo, sonriéndole._

_De repente, ambos escucharon un horrible, como el sonido de unas garras en el vidrio._

– _Ponte detrás de mí, Mikey. – Dijo ella con una clara intención de querer protegerlo._

– _¿No debería ser al revés? – Preguntó, incómodo._

– _No me gusta ser la dama en peligro. – Le sonrió tiernamente._

_Antes de que pudieran hablar, alguien detrás de Mikey lo golpeo en la nuca, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el conocimiento._

– _¡MIKEY!_

_Y ella, al intentar hacer algo, fue golpeada en el rostro, pero lo único que hizo fue que ella sacara sangre._

– _¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

_Cuatro hombres acorralaron a Rei y empezaron a golpearla sin piedad alguna. Rei trataba de protegerse, pero no pudo conseguirlo, lo único que conseguía eran más heridas y graves. Inclusive trataba de dar patadas para alejarlos de ella._

_Uno de ellos le golpeo con una gran fuerza, inclusive dejándola inconsciente._

…

– ¿Rachel?– Preguntó el Mikey de la actualidad, preocupado.

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que se encontraría en el paraíso de la pizza, pero no fue así. Se encontraba aún vivo, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Rachel lo mirara con los ojos demasiado abiertos, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y muy paralizada por un gran miedo, como si estuviera petrificada.

– ¿Rachel?

…

– _¡Rei! ¡Despierta!_

_Rei abrió los ojos repentinamente. Se levantó con gran dificultad, observando a su alrededor. Una extraña alegría la inundo cuando vio a Mikey frente ella._

– _¿Estas bien? – Ella le pregunto._

– _Lo estoy ahora._

_Ella le sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando seres encapuchados empezaron a aparecer de repente._

– _¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué quieren?!_

_No le contestaron. El silencio que se encontraba en ese lugar preocupaba un poco a Rei, pero no dijo nada._

– _¡Déjennos libres, idiotas! ¡Se las verán conmigo s-!_

– _La usaremos a ella. – Dijo uno de ellos, señalando a Rei._

_De repente alguno de ellos empezó a abrir la puerta de la jaula donde se encontraba Rei (ella ni siquiera había notado que se encontraba ahí). Rei se alarmó un poco ante lo que sucedía, pero debía mantenerse firme._

_La sujetaron con fuerza de los hombros, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de la chica. Rei empezó a patear creyendo que así podría tratar de escaparse y salvar a Mikey._

– _¡Déjenme!_

_Pero, de repente, todos ellos empezaron a golpear con fuerza a Rachel, machándola de su propia sangre._

– _¡PAREN! ¡POR FAVOR! – Exclamó Mikey, horrorizado._

_Los encapuchados no paraban, golpeaban a Rei con gran brutalidad y sin ninguna piedad._

_De repente, ellos pararon de golpearla, pero la pusieron en una mesa de piedra. La oscuridad reina ese lugar, por lo cual Rei no sabía en realidad donde golpear. Cuando sintió el frío de la piedra, trató de seguir peleando, pero todo era en vano._

– _¡Prepárenla! – Gritó alguien._

_Rei, en ese momento, recordó algo que le dijo Reo: que una extraña secta había secuestrado y asesinado personas para poder convertirse en un demonio poderoso con la sangre de los inocentes. Al principio no le había creído para nada a Reo, pero… ahora estaba completamente equivocada._

– _¡Esta lista!_

_Uno de ellos empezó a acercarse con una antorcha en una mano y en la otra mano sostenía una daga… manchada de…_

– _Oh, Dios…_

– _¡Concédenos nuestro gran deseo, amo! ¡Y toma a cambio esta alma inocente!_

– _¡No! ¡Déjenla! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAN! – Gritó Mikey, tratando de liberarse, pero todo era en vano._

– _¡TÓMALA AHORA!_

– _¡NOOO!_

_La daga atravesó con fuerza la piel de Rei, enterrándose en su corazón. La sangre empezó a salir de su grave herida, mientras que sangre también empezaba a salir de su boca. Tosía muchas veces, pero parecía que nadie quería ayudarla._

– _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – Rei gritó de dolor y agonía._

– _¡REI! ¡REEEEEIIII!_

_Su mundo se empezó a volver oscuro y tenebroso… quería… venganza contra esos malditos idiotas por haberles hecho esto a Mikey y a ella. Quería que murieran, quería que fuera de la manera más horrible y despiadada que pudiera conocer, ella quisiera ver el dolor y la agonía en sus rostros como ella lo había hecho cuando ellos la lastimaron._

…

– ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó demasiado preocupado.

Rachel seguía sin responder, mirando a la nada con una de un gran terror. Como si hubiera su peor terror.

…

– _Al parecer te usaron para sus tontos sacrificios, ¿no es así?_

_Se trataba de su hermana, Reo. Usaba ropa oscura: unas botas hasta las rodillas, un short muy corto de lycra, una camisa de tirantes cortos, un cinturón café oscuro con unas pequeñas bolsitas incluidas, traía consigo una capa oscura que contenía también una capucha, unos guantes que le llegaban a las muñecas y mostraban sus dedos. Su hermana lucía muy diferente, su cabello siempre corto se encontraba tan largo con unos toques azules y sus ojos parecían a los de un felino._

– _¿Reo? ¿Qué te sucedió?_

– _Nada. Solamente que estas ahora en casa._

– _¿Casa?_

– _Bueno, no puedo explicar ahora. Primero tengo que saber cuál es tu deseo._

– _¿Deseo?_

– _Por supuesto. Hiciste e invocaste a un demonio, por lo cual debo hacer un trato contigo._

– _¿Demonio? – Rei estaba sorprendida, pero tenía que mantenerse firme. – ¿Eso significa que también soy una demonio?_

– _Lo eres ahora._

– _¿Ahora? ¿Cómo que ahora?_

– _Luego te lo explicare, pero bueno ¿cuál es tu trato, hermanita?_

_Rei se sorprendió, pero luego apretó los puños con gran ira y gritó._

– _¡QUIERO QUE ESOS IDIOTAS MUERAN! ¡QUIERO VER EL SUFRIMIENTO Y LA MUERTE EN SU ROSTROS MANCHADOS DE SU PROPIA SANGRE! ¡QUIERO QUE PAGEN POR LO QUE HICIERON A MIKEY Y A MÍ!_

– _Como órdenes._

_Reo desapareció, dejando sola a Rei._

…

– ¡Rachel! ¡Reacciona, por favor!

…

– _Esta listo. – Dijo Reo, sonriéndole._

– _Bien. – Fue lo único que dijo._

– _Bueno, ahora la paga, hermanita._

– _¿Paga? ¡¿Por qué?!_

– _Hiciste un trato con una demonio, merezco algo a cambio por hacer tu trabajo sucio, hermanita._

– _Hmmmp. ¿Qué quieres?_

– _Solamente quiero te conviertas en una de nosotros._

– _Bien._

– _¿Segura? Si aceptas jamás volverás a ver a Mikey. – Dijo, preocupada._

– _Él estará bien, no importa qué siempre lo protegeré. – Habló decidida._

– _No importa en qué tiempo estén, siempre lo protegerás, ¿verdad?_

– _Así es. No importa en qué tiempo estemos, siempre estaremos juntos._

– _En ese caso, tenemos un trato, Rei._

– _Lo sé, Reo._

_Ambas se dieron la mano y una luz brillante las envolvió._

…

Rachel parpadeó miles de veces, observando a Mikey con una expresión completamente sorprendida.

– El trato se rompe.

Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de desaparecer.


	5. Epílogo

**Yes, my lord**

**Epílogo**

Observo a su alrededor, el infierno nunca le había parecido tan aburrido.

– Así que, ¿por fin lo descubriste?

Era Reo. La demonio tenía una sonrisa de lado mientras se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con una mirada tan burlona que Reisintió la necesidad de borrarla con un puñetazo como regalo.

– Sí, Reo. – Dijo.

– ¡Ah, por fin me recuerdas! Así ya no ganare tan malas miradas por tu parte, hermanita.

– Tú lo sabías… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

– Antes de hacer el trato me pediste que te borrara la memoria y no te dijera nada. – Dijo, calmada.

– El Mikey de esa época… – Murmuró. –… ¿Qué le sucedió?

– Si mal no recuerdo, él estuvo buscándote toda su vida. – Rei se quedó impresionada, mientras que un adorable sonrojo le cubría el rostro. – Pero, a pesar de que jamás pudo encontrar, quedo en una gran devastación, hasta que conoció a una hermosa mujer parecida a ti. Mikey se casó con ella y tuvo unos tres hijos muy lindos. Llamo a su pequeña hija igual que tú: _Rei_.

– ¿Con quién se casó?

Reo la observó con ligera duda.

– ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

Rei observó el suelo, confusa. ¿De verdad quería saber con quién se había casado el Mikey de su época? Tal vez lo único importante no era pensar en el pasado, sino el presente.

– No. – Fue su respuesta.

– Escúchame, Rei. – Dijo Reo, poniéndose a lado de su hermana. – Sé que odias esto, lo que te sucedió en el pasado y lo que está sucediendo ahora, pero puedes volver a verlo si deseas. Puedes tratar de volver con él y vivir esa vida que jamás pudiste tener.

– No.

Reo se quedó atónita.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque sé que lo volveré a ver. No como un demonio, sino como una humana. – Fueron sus palabras mientras miraba a un punto no fijo.

– Rei, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

– Por supuesto. Soy una demonio, ¿por qué no estaría segura de mis propias palabras? – Ella la miró y sonrió. – Por cierto, me llamo _Rachel_.

Reo se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Sonrió con delicadeza.

– Solamente en el infierno te llamas así, hermanita. Cuando tengas un nuevo amo tendrás un nuevo nombre.

– Tal vez… – Unas majestuosas alas de murciélago gigante aparecieron detrás de la espalda descubierta de Rei, haciendo que la sonrisa de Reo creciera un poco más. – Pero mi nombre siempre será Rachel Joyce, _Leonora_.

Reo alzó una ceja ante el nombre, pero volvió a sonreír con delicadeza.

– "_Leonora_"… ¡me gusta! – Le sonrió antes de desaparecer en una ola de fuego.

Rachel sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana y miró hacia arriba.

– Algún día te volveré a ver, Miguel Ángel… – Sonrió con maldad mientras que sus ojos se volvían de un rojo sangre, mientras que un extraño brillo los cubría. – Y tu alma será mía.

**¿Fin?**

– ¡Mikey, el hecho de que te hayas salvado no significa que no estas castigado!

– Rayos…

**Sí, fin**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que siguieron este fic. Lamento no haber respondida, pero si respondía todos los comentarios tardaría más en publicarlo. **

**Estas personas son:**

**AikaSakuraTMNT**

**Akira Yumeka**

**Alez Noelus**

**Cassidy14**

**Linna M. Utsukushi**

**andyhamato99**

**pao saki**

**Y también un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana mayor, Jenn. Gracias a ella… eh… bueno, supongo el hecho de querer insistirme tanto en que terminara es un gracias… creo.**

**Bueno ¡espero lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Cuídense!**

**Shay fuera, paz.**


End file.
